postvirusriversidefandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Leslie Hendrix
Overview Austin Leslie Hendrix is the owner of the Lucky Ass Casino and works part-time at the Reclamations Unlimited in Riverside. He's also one of the three founders of Riverside as well as one of the three "demons" of Awesome City lore. Furcadian Desc. > Austin Hendrix. The twenty-seven year old crocodile bloke was essentially a day-laborer, dressed rather sloppily in proletarian garments to try and ensure that his life and his livelihood remained in tact. Yet, the work and the lack of power in his own life got to him and he often spent his time manipulating others (somethings with his moderate intellectual capacity but usually by brute force) into doing what he most desires. (URL: http://min.us/jk38c4.jpg) http://min.us/jk38c4.jpg {Old Desc, will change later.} History Austin was born during Harvest 38th, 73 PV in the small town of Shanty to Patricia Hendrix (nee Huden) and Martin Hendrix; the second of seven children. Both parents served as intensive farm-laborers, though his direct lineage could be tied to the creation of Summerland Resorts and Amusements in Summerland before the Virus. Austin spent most of his youth out in the farm, helping his family grow crops and ensure that the harvest was a fine one. While he doesn't disrespect the lifestyle, he finds that the work was rather boring and longed for something more. When his friend Garrett "Boss-Man" Chavez started Reclamations Unlimited, Austin jumped at the chance of being a part of it and at age 17, signed up. Due in part to his stamina, strength and natural girth, he was dubbed "The Mule" and spent most of the time pulling carts to and fro between scavenger sites and Shanty. At age 24, Austin and the first generation of "Reclaimers" was attack by bandits. Austin managed to be the sole survivor of the attack through means he's still uncomfortable discussing to this day. The second (and current) generation of Reclaimers was born, consisting of Austin Hendrix, Thomasson, Hassana, Robin Magdalina Listovski and (later) Marie Selvaria. Contemporary At age 27 while exploring the wastes for future Reclaiming sites, Austin managed to rediscover the city of Riverside, which at the time was inhabited by the Great Father and his flock of underage, loyal followers. Austin had been kidnapped by the religious cult and about to be hanged, when he was saved by Hassana and Lehanna Kilian. Because death of the Great Father and many children, Austin is known as "Fatty Watty Balrog the Lesser Demon" in Awesome City lore. regarding what transpired before Riverside was established has yet to be roleplayed. Soon after, the city of Riverside was established. For the past two years, Austin has been the owner of the Lucky Ass Casino, the local watering hole and the only gambling establish n the region. It manages to earn its fair share of ammo, though mostly through alcohol and food sales. Given the overhead and number of employees, Austin barely manages to make a profit and still works as a Mule from time-to-time for Reclamations Unlimited, southern branch. Wealth and Armaments The Lucky Ass Casino, in spite of being the only operation casino, barely manages to make a profit, due to overhead and employee wages. Additional income periodically comes through via his mule work with Reclaimations Unlimited, but not enough to for the crocodile to have a vast amount of combat-ready ammo. His ranged weapon of choice is a scoped .45 revolver, a post-virus construct made with some pre-virus parts. At any given time, the crocodile has roughly 12-20 combat-ready bullets (mostly of a post-virus make) while the rest (usually averaging out to about 30a) mostly used for exchanged purposes. If pressured, he could use them, if he has the right gun. His melee weapon is an Everlasting™ Machete, a sharp instrument made by the Everlasting Tool Company before the Virus. The weapon itself had a "life-time warranty", which has extended well beyond the life of its first owner. Due to sharping, however, it is starting to get a bit thin. Physical Description Austin is a rather tall fellow (but by no the tallest out there) and rather husky. Some would call it fat, but he does have leg and arm muscles that off-sets this. His weight is an unusual for the wastes (he attributes it to gentics, though when given the opportunity can be a heavy eater) and is one of his most defining features. He often wears a tank-top and jeans with boots when in town, though when out in the wastes, he wears a patchwork, unbuttoned overshirt and sunglasses with different lenses and a fat belt around his waist with a back hook that attaches to the cart. Notes and Links Ain't nothing here but us chickens! Category:Characters with Players Category:Business Owners Category:Players with Mod Status